The invention relates to a device for leveling an object, in particular a suspended ceiling, wherein the object is held by rod-like mounting members, wherein the device comprises a detector for detecting a reference level and guiding means for guiding the mounting member. The invention also relates to a method for suspending a ceiling to rod-like mounting members and to a suspension member for being mounted to a rod-like mounting member.
It is known to level objects by means of a laser. For this purpose, a laser beam is deflected by a rotating mirror for defining a reference level, which is then used as a reference system for leveling the object.
This method allows e. g. to adjust the suspension for a suspended ceiling. The suspension comprises a plurality of rod-like mounting members with suspension members affixed thereto. The ceiling is suspended from the suspension members. For leveling the ceiling, the suspension members are attached to the mounting members at a predefined distance from the reference level defined by the laser. Similar methods can be used for leveling walls or floors.
Laser leveling is also used for mounting heavy machinery. Here, screws are positioned in a foundation, the threadings of which stick out of the concrete. Nuts must be screwed to all threadings for receiving the machinery. The nuts are positioned at a fixed distance from the laser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,026 describes a device for automatically positioning the nuts. Positioning nuts in this way is, however, time consuming and complicated